Idilio de sangre
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: "Nunca atentes contra la familia" Osomatsu Matsuno dejaba en claro cuáles eran los principios y valores que el lazo de sangre marcaba. La vida es así, ganas o pierdes, te recuperas y peleas o abandonas y mueres. ¿El fin justifica los medios? Un linaje de organización criminal,camino sin retorno donde abandonar significa muerte.¿Amor? ¿para nosotros? "Osomatsu-Niisan, nunca más"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Las únicas piezas originales son la trama de la historia en conjunto con las mezcla de mis ideas y uno que otro posible OC. Los personajes de Osomatsu-san son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka y de las cadenas que lo hayan adquirido para comercializar, animar, etc., así que solamente figuran aquí sus características físicas y algunos rasgos de personalidad como uso recreativo.**

 **La trama puede contener R-18 por lo cual, preferiría solamente a mayores de edad leyéndolo, sin embargo no controlo la red ni soy responsable del lector por lo que únicamente puedo decir que adelante, disfrútenlo quien lo lea, y tampoco subestimo la madurez de quien esté aquí a pesar de su edad, solo recuerden que todo en esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la trama o con los actos de los personajes es mera coincidencia.**

 **Esta historia posiblemente-seguramente- contenga temas incestuosos, violencia, lenguaje inapropiado o temas de violación (recalco que este último bajo ninguna circunstancia tratado como algo fantasioso, si no como lo que es, como un delito de gravedad y afectación severa) Lo digo por si la trama cae en estas circunstancias.**

 **Por último, quisiera agradecer de antemano a las personas que leerán el fanfic hasta el final y que son bienvenidas sus críticas constructivas, comentarios, aclaraciones o hasta desacuerdos, que con gusto –en la medida de lo posible – contestaré.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento, siéntanse cómodos/ cómodas y bienvenidos a _"idilio de sangre"_**

§ **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** §

 **-Capitulo 0-**

§ **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** § **-** §

Fue un día en particular, en la víspera de una puesta de sol cualquiera, en algún otoño de un año en la infancia de los hijos de cierta familia.

Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años llegó a su casa luego de un largo viaje de negocios. Dejando la maleta de piel que traía a sus pies enseguida recibió entre sus brazos a unos chiquillos que bajaron presurosos por la escalera mientras sus voces entremezcladas y ruidosas, daban la bienvenida y preguntaban incomprensiblemente sobre asuntos que sus infantiles mentes aun no podían comprender. Sonriente, el hombre aun con el puro en sus labios saludó a cada uno de ellos. Su mayor orgullo, sus hijos varones portadores de su sangre y apellido.

Al igual que la cereza del pastel perfecto, salió su mujer, vistiendo tan sencilla y natural como siempre a pesar de los lujos que la rodeaban. Con un "¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?" Junto a un cariñoso abrazo, le dio la bienvenida a su amado esposo. Matsuno Matsuyo, la que comprendía, la que perdonaba los actos de su pareja porque le amaba, porque había aprendido a hacerlo, porque quería creer que la vida la recompensó luego de la difícil situación que le tocó.

¿Qué más se podía pedir de una familia? Lucía todo perfecto ¿no? Esposa, hijos, estabilidad económica, esperanzador porvenir…

Así disfrutaba este hombre los frutos justificados de sus cuestionables y privados medios. Así, concebía la _felicidad_ alcanzada generaciones antes que él, ansiada en los años de necesidad y penuria. _Felicidad_ que pensaba proteger a pesar de todo y mientras la inocencia de esos niños perdurara.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y enseguida la mucama fue a abrir. La tranquilidad formada momentos atrás en la sala se vio interrumpida cuando ella llegó y luego de hacer una reverencia a su patrón, dijo que un tal _Arizumi_ solicitaba hablar con él. El semblante del jefe de familia cambio a uno serio y le dijo a la joven que pasara al invitado al despacho.

¿Quién es papá? –preguntó el mayor de los niños con la curiosidad inocente brillando en los ojos.

Un conocido –le contestaron a media sonrisa –no tardare Osomatsu, quédate aquí con tu madre y tus hermanos ¿sí?

El pequeño de cabellos marrones oscuro asintió obediente.

Mi querido señor Matsuno ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo a casa? –saludó el invitado mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho y recargaba la espalda en el sillón de cuero.

Estoy seguro que mejor de lo que tu amo hubiese querido –rio el hombre al entrar a su despacho.

No diga eso, mi señor le respeta.

Matsuno lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula mientras encendía su fino puro y tomaba asiento en su mullido sillón detrás de la madera de caoba que era su escritorio.

Qué perro tan bien educado que habla maravillas de la mano que lo alimenta.

Desafiantes miradas bajo la máscara del cinismo, demasiado denso para predecir que aquella no sería una charla de buenos deseos. Un par de horas a puertas cerradas, sin la interrupción de alguien, en donde puro tras puro y otro sorbo de soberbio wisky, acompañaba el verbo de esos dos hombres.

Mientras tanto, los pequeños hallábanse durmientes en la alfombra de la sala, consentidos por su madre bajo frazadas de igual diseño para cada uno y un peluche diferente acompañando el sueño ante el cual sucumbieron mientras esperaban a su progenitor. No obstante, uno de ellos se levantó tallando sus ojitos y medio adormilado mirando alrededor y no encontrándose con alguien, tomó su juguete y subió la escalera con la intención de buscar a su padre.

Al final del corredor, a donde había llegado el infante, se entreabrió la pesada puerta de roble y de lo que parecía ser penumbra ante la imaginación de un pequeño de siete años, salió aquel extraño hombre topándose con el niño que abrazaba un mapache de peluche. Con su sonrisa retorcida y un brillo extraño en los ojos lo saludó mirando el semblante infantil temblando con la timidez típica de su edad.

Ah, que molesto –dijo suspirando llevándose la pálida mano a la frente ante la reacción del menor – ¿Quién eres tú?

Karamatsu – le contestaron tímidamente tras el muñeco.

Ah, ya veo, estar adivinando el nombre de cada uno de ustedes es un verdadero dolor en el culo, ja, ja, ja.

¡Karamatsu! –interrumpió otro infante de la misma estatura -¿Por qué te has llevado a mi mapache?

Osomatsu _niisan_ –habló el contrario –perdóname es que lo vi tan solito que…

El otro niño hizo un mohín y le arrebató el juguete. En el acto el padre salió sin percatarse de la escena anterior.

Te imaginaba en la puerta de salida _Arizumi_ –habló el señor Matsuno con fingida cortesía.

Solo saludaba a tus retoños –Tras un silencio el otro hombre contestó con sorna que guardara bien en su memoria sus rostros y que nunca olvidara sus nombres. Extraña advertencia de la cual el tal Arizumi ni se dio cuenta.

Osomatsu hijo, ven aquí un momento –el mayor mostró un rostro paternal y cargó a su hijo entrando con él al despacho mientras le sonreía a Karamatsu y le decía que fuera con su madre, ya que tenía algo importante que hablar con su hermano mayor.

Sí –sonrió aquel y enseguida le dio una mirada compungida a su hermano pidiéndole perdón por tomar su mapache.

No te preocupes, no sabías que era mío – sonrió Osomatsu tan brillantemente que en la mente de cualquiera se borraría todo berrinche infantil arremetido.

La puerta se cerró

Oye chiquillo –prosiguió poniéndose a la altura del menor, aquel extraño que permanecía mirando la escena–un consejo útil: Los que más amamos son los que nos hacen más daño.

El menor parpadeó confuso ante el comentario.

 _Ja_ , _ja you'll understand as the years pass, child_. –Finalizó _Arizumi_ alzando los brazos y poniendo las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca para irse.

La vida próspera durante los siguientes seis años acogieron a la familia. Seis años en los cuales Matsuno Matsuzo proveía bienes ostentosos a sus hijos, tiempo en el cual un negocio tras otro crecía y también en los cuales los hermanos veían constantemente la ausencia y el suplante de guardaespaldas de su padre. Para cuando el hijo mayor Osomatsu Matsuno cumplió los trece años de edad, su padre ya había sido llevado a juicio cuatro veces, y en las cuatro salía absuelto. Bien recuerda el muchacho que tras él evento se llenaba de gente de la prensa y la contraparte salía en lágrimas o con el rostro envuelto en ira mirando a su padre con tal filo en los ojos que le rebanaría la carne si pudieran.

En fin ¿Qué sabría una mente joven de estos casos? En verdad, demasiado para la edad porque las circunstancias así lo exigían, porque aunque parecían actividades para ser una persona más "culta", tarde o temprano entendería su verdadero objetivo.

"La familia primero" recordaba las palabras de su padre, recordaba cada arma de fuego que él le había mostrado y que estaban bajo llave detrás de aquella gaveta tras el armario; recordaba la promesa de que pasase lo que pasase cuidar de sus hermanos.

 **La mente de un verdadero cabeza de familia, en los confines de una organización** _ **perfecta.**_

Cajas de chocolate llegaban rara vez por correo y el chico sabía muy bien que hacer, quemarlas, porque una caja de golosinas provenientes de un extraño era señuelo sencillo para los jóvenes del hogar.

Con catorce años era propicio que el segundo hijo Karamatsu Matsuno supiera lo que su hermano mayor.

 **Porque un verdadero cabeza de familia, en los confines de una organización** _ **perfecta**_ **necesitaba de una mano derecha.**

Arte de defensa personal en la pubertad de los hermanos Matsuno, aprendizaje de que el mundo era una constante ley marcial en donde para sobrevivir ellos eran la autoridad. Una interminable defensa, una vida en la cual el poder tenía alto precio y las habilidades tenían que pulirse como espadas. Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu Matsuno se le enseña que Osomatsu era la voz que deberían seguir toda la vida.

 **Porque un verdadero cabeza de familia en los confines de una organización** _ **perfecta**_ **necesitaba de espadas y de perro guardián.** _ **Porque el todo era más que la suma de sus partes.**_

Fue en un invierno, de un año especifico, en una noche de luna llena en la vida de seis hermanos.

Carmesí deslumbró por las ventanas, el grito de la servidumbre y balazos a diestra y siniestra. La madre subió a toda prisa y les ordenó a sus pequeños bajar por el ventanal aferrándose a la escalerilla disimulada. Ardía por los pasillos el infierno provocado por la rivalidad y la ambición, de una disputa en la que exigían que el nombre Matsuno desapareciera por completo.

¡Basta Osomatsu! –gritó Matsuyo – ¡Tú prioridad son tus hermanos, así que baja y llévalos con cautela!

El niño tragó grueso y conteniendo lágrimas le dijo a sus hermanos que bajaran para luego hacerlo él mismo. Sin mirar de nuevo a su madre, sin decir nada más.

Madre, por favor –dijo Karamatsu antes de ser el último en bajar.

Kara -respondió ella con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa a media vela tomando entre sus bondadosas manos el rostro de su hijo –Si pudiera cambiar varias cosas…por favor vela porque tu hermano mayor no pierda el camino. Y perdóname –finalizó dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Sin lágrimas en los ojos Osomatsu jalaba de la mano a su tercer hermano quien lloraba fuerte seguido de los demás. Por el rostro de Karamatsu descendían las lágrimas mojando sus sellados labios en una curva que denotaba su infinito dolor.

 **El camino para los seis se había trazado desde el inicio con el color carmesí-**


	2. Monocromático

**Capítulo I**

 **-Monocromático -**

Bajo el manto de la noche se movía de un punto a otro, y con cautela, una silueta. Portaba en la mano una pistola y en la oscuridad únicamente se distinguía el collar de oro puro en su cuello. Bien, le importaba menos que lo fueran a descubrir por el accesorio, él estaba listo para lo que viniera; confiaba en su disparo ágil y preciso.

 **Debía de hacerlo.**

Su deber era eliminar a las tres personas que ahora lo perseguían, sujetos que traicionaron un acuerdo importante con la persona con quien menos lo deberían haber hecho, y aun así evadieron las oportunidades que, por compasión, el _cazador_ mismo les dio.

El disparo estalló y en un parpadeo la pared se convirtió en estampado carmesí, cayó inerte el cuerpo de un joven que no superaba los veinte años de edad. A su lado unos mocasines lustrosos se detuvieron y el dueño de estos lo miró con una mezcla de pena y odio en los ojos. Esos segundos bastaron para que un sonido metálico llegara a sus oídos y lo pusiera en alerta, pues el disparo de su segundo enemigo no fallaría de nuevo.

El sujeto con el lujoso collar saltó una baja barda de piedra para detrás de ella refugiarse y recargar nuevamente su pistola.

¡Sal de ahí maldito! ¡Acabaré contigo junto con todos los demás perros que siguen al bastardo de Osomatsu!

Detrás del muro de piedra, el destinatario de los insultos entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la amenaza. Jamás en la vida dejaría que tocaran a sus hermanos; para sujetos que se referían a ellos de esa manera borraba toda misericordia, o al menos lo pretendía con extrema fidelidad. Así, el joven Karamatsu segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno, salió y con velocidad apretó repetidamente el gatillo atravesando los cráneos de sus atacantes.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio suspiró para bajar la adrenalina y sentir el alivio de mantenerse con vida como en cada encuentro, sin embargo, en segundos sintió el frio metal en la cien y una voz áspera le habló cargada de rencor:

Ambos nos veremos en el infierno…

Un estruendo ensordecedor atravesó sus oídos y un golpe en seco lo secundó. Al abrir los ojos que mantenía apretados con fuerza, vio a sus pies el cuerpo de un hombre robusto con una quemadura en la nuca, producto de un disparo a quemarropa.

Querido hermanito, un día tus descuidos te costaran la cabeza.

Frente a él un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro le miraba con una amabilidad demasiado corrosiva. Inmutable aquella característica aun cuando acababa de salvarle, el recién llegado le tendió la mano a luz de un rostro sonriente mientras guardaba de nuevo el revólver en su fina gabardina.

Osomatsu, por derecho primogénito de la familia Matsuno, peligroso y encantador hombre odiado y alabado en el bajo mundo, aplaudió la escena a sus pies diciéndole a Karamatsu que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Luego de que se le ordenara meter en la cajuela el cuerpo de uno de aquellos hombres tirados en el pavimento, condujo en compañía de su hermano varios kilómetros hasta la puerta de una residencia en donde estacionaron el auto, se bajaron y abrieron de nuevo el maletero.

Como recordatorio _–_ dijo Osomatsu tirando la colilla de su cigarro para luego pisarlo _–_ Recurrir a la ley es un acto estúpido por parte de quienes me deben un favor. ¿Cierto?

Karamatsu tenía un secreto peculiar, él tendía a percibir en su imaginación un ambiente en tonos grises en escasa evidencia del color, y se había acostumbrado a ello. Para él, solamente tenían colores el interior de las personas, delatadas en las únicas ventanas del alma al exterior, los ojos. Lo irónico era que no sabía el día exacto en el cual su vida de un día para otro se cubrió de esos tonos como en una lluvia torrencial que deformaba un bello óleo.

Entonces frente a él, ahí estaban de nuevo esos iris ineludibles, cargados de bello color terracota, el destello momentáneo del color carmesí, el peligro y la seducción juntas, reinando por encima de una sonrisa principesca y arrogante. Viniendo, desbordando fuego, cargando con el poderío de una revolución interminable y de un dominio agridulce. Los finos labios de aquel apenas se entreabren con elegancia, y su voz aterciopelada susurra el llamado anestesiando el dolor y la confusión que tantas veces ha causado su propia mano.

Vámonos, verán nuestro _souvenir_ por la mañana.

El menor miró a sus espaldas el automóvil que dejaban en la entrada de aquella casa ¿Qué reacción tendría la persona que saliera y se encontrara con semejante escena? Él lo sabía muy bien, y eran esos resultados los que provocaban fuertes disonancias en su mente. A pesar de todo, siguió las órdenes de su hermano mayor y caminaron varias calles hasta agarrar un taxi.

La hermandad entre ellos pagaba un precio demasiado caro, pues Karamatsu, aunque vivía para proteger a sus hermanos a toda costa; constantemente estaba sumergido en la dicotomía acerca de lo _correcto._ Él era capaz de sentir una poderosa empatía por otros, así como era capaz de sentir infinita alegría y amor por sus hermanos y siempre, ese amor fraternal podía más que cualquier otra cosa llevándolo a cometer actos crueles, como el de hace unas horas, causando por años un sentimiento de miedo hacia sí mismo.

 **La única vida que conocía y la cual cuestionaba. Su mayor pelea interna.**

Una vez que llegaron a la propiedad que poseían en esa ciudad, Osomatsu le dijo a su hermano que fuera al salón de práctica alegando que quería hablar con él antes de cenar. En media hora ambos se encontraban ahí.

Karamatsu, practiquemos un rato –El mayor se acercó a una gaveta y tomó una gran mochila deportiva y un conjunto de traje protector. De la bolsa sacó una espada de esgrima y se la lanzó a su hermano.

¿Ahora? _–_ Preguntó el contrario algo confundido.

Sirve para relajarme _–_ Le contestaron mientras se ponía la chaquetilla protectora _–_ además necesito hablar contigo –finalizó poniéndose la careta.

De acuerdo, Osomatsu _niisan_ _–_ El menor se acercó a la gaveta para tomar el segundo traje.

Solo la careta Karamatsu.

El mencionado quedo estático y tragó grueso, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que pidió eso? Dos años tal vez, tiempo que Karamatsu pretendió olvidarlo.

¿Por qué ahora Osomat…?

¿Vas a desobedecer a tu querido hermano mayor? _–_ Esa sonrisa y suavidad en la voz era de temer; gestos que imposibilitaban que cualquier clase de odio naciera en él. La palabra de su hermano, desde que tenía memoria, era ley indiscutible.

No _–_ Karamatsu se puso la careta y tomó distancia con su compañero, portando únicamente su elegante ropa.

Háblame de Ichiko _–_ decía Osomatsu mientras hacia el saludo con la espada. El agarre del contrario fue más tenso y detrás de la careta sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Cómo se enteró de la existencia de la muchacha? Fue un ingenuo en pensar mantener el secreto; un error en subestimar la _red_ de información de su hermano. No le quedó más remedio que iniciar con el saludo blandiendo la espalda analizando lo que diría a continuación.

Ella no dirá nada _–_ comenzó por argumentar Karamatsu poniéndose en posición de guardia y avanzando hacia su oponente, resignado a no mentir.

Ese no es el punto –le contestaron al tiempo que su contrincante aceleró extendiendo el brazo para arremeter contra su pecho. La estocada fue dolorosa, ya que a pesar de no tener filo, la fuerza con la que se ataca para anotar un punto es igual a la que hipotéticamente se necesita para atravesar la piel. Karamatsu aguantándose el dolor blandía su espada contra la de su hermano buscando una oportunidad de contraataque.

Ichiko es la bastarda de Matsumoto. Lamentablemente tuvo la mala suerte de conocerlo semanas antes de que el viejo pagara su osadía – decía el mayor mientras repelía todo ataque del contrario y respondía con estocadas en los brazos y las piernas. El dolor incrementaba, enfrentarse a combates de esta clase sin protección era una locura y un insulto para los amantes del duelo con espadas, pero ni quien se opusiera a Osomatsu y los métodos para _educar_ a su hermano.

Ella no tiene la culpa de nada – Por fin el menor había logrado anotar más de un golpe con la punta en el dorso de su hermano.

Te felicito, aun eres bueno en esto –sin piedad el mayor realizó un paso fondo y la espada pegó de lleno en el hombro izquierdo.

Karamatsu, esa mujer no debería estar viva. La razón por la que te enfrentaste hoy a esos sujetos es por esa actitud tan blanda que tienes. Si ese día no hubieras dudado en asesinar al hijo que los acompañaba tal como te lo ordene, él no hubiera tratado de buscar venganza. Entiende que al igual que a los otros, te amo hermano, sin embargo, no puedes nunca tentar contra el bienestar de tu familia.

 **De nuevo refulgía ese carmesí de entre los tonos grises.**

Uno, dos, tres pasos y Osomatsu como una flecha iba directamente a su contrincante. Sonaban las cazoletas en un reñido encuentro donde el dolor aumentaba en el cuerpo sin la chaquetilla, al igual que sus anotaciones.

Tu deber era eliminarla ¿Qué haré contigo para que entiendas?

El cansancio era tremendo, no eran movimientos fáciles y el ataque directo a la piel era una tortura; las gotas de sudor resbalaban en el rostro de Karamatsu, y su mente quedaba en blanco ante los gestos aparentemente inocentes de su hermano. Concebía injusto que Ichiko pagara los pecados de su padre por simplemente conocerlo. La historia detrás era todo un enredo, del cual seguramente terminaría envolviendo amas de uno.

Por favor _brother_ , la tendré bajo mi responsabilidad, no le hagas daño.

¿Acaso la tomaras como esposa?

Karamatsu se asombró ante la pregunta; a veces para él mismo la mente de su hermano era todo un acertijo que toda la vida se había llevado en descifrar sin éxito alguno. El matrimonio con la muchacha era algo inconcebible en su mente, y eso no es porque la despreciara o no le gustara pues ella era muy hermosa. El asunto es que las ideas de él eran anticuadas, en el sentido de que si debía compartir la vida con alguien era con quien amara. No todos tenían la suerte de su hermano menor Jyushimatsu, encontrar a una persona que te aceptara con todos tus pecados y aun así estuviera dispuesta a permanecer a tu lado era un privilegio escaso.

¿No hay otra solución? Te prometo que ella no dirá nada, hermano.

Osomatsu blandió su espada una vez más contra la de su pariente, la fuerza era comparable, sin embargo, la tortura de sus ataques provocaba merma en la concentración del contrario. Cada defensa que el menor intentara era hábilmente atravesada por su arma terminando en un toque doloroso en alguna parte sin defensa. Karamatsu inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente para alcanzar un poco de alivio y con el coraje en lo profundo, atacaba con la misma intensidad.

 _Touché_ hermanito –Fin del combate y Osomatsu como el ganador se quitó la careta para, con su mano desarmada, darle la mano a su contrincante, quien a causa de los múltiples y precisos golpes apenas se movía, aun así, sonrío y dio la mano.

Se une a la familia o muere. Jyushimatsu y tú deben sentirse afortunados porque es lo último que tolerare.

Karamatsu quedó cabizbajo, apretando los puños alrededor de la espada y la careta.

¿Qué le diría a la chica? Si bien dijo la verdad al decir que ella guardaría silencio, estaba seguro del odio en ella por arrebatarle lo que busco por tantos años.

Por la mañana Sicilia, la ciudad en la que estaban por asuntos de _negocios_ , amaneció exaltada gracias a la primera plana del periódico: _"Empresario asesinado. Sospechan actos de crimen organizado en Sicilia"_ La multitud regaba murmuraciones penetrando las entrañas de los bajos mundos; la gente beneficiada por los actos ilícitos callaba parando sus orejas únicamente en espera de alguna orden directa de los mayores mandos involucrados, mientras por otra parte, las demás personas continuaban sus vidas ignorantes de aquella realidad.

No tardó mucho para que surgieran las voces inconformes y osadas para detener el poder de la violencia y jerarquía en lo más de profundo de Sicilia. Un par de días después, un enardecido grupo tomó las afueras de un edificio, unión entre los simpatizantes de una mujer que clamaba justicia frente a los tribunales.

Reiko Hitoka, mujer joven y sencilla de buena belleza, exigía que el homicidio de Alan Raymond, su amado marido, no quedara impune. El mundo de esta mujer se vino abajo cuando vio el cuerpo de su esposo dentro de un maletero, atado de manos con la boca amordazada y un balazo en la cabeza. Hitoka a viva voz, y con algo que los demás podría llamar _valentía y férrea determinación¸_ exigía al Estado acciones drásticas contra los actos delictivos dentro del sistema y de los cuales ella estaba segura existían y que, por culpa de la corrupción, de los desvíos monetarios, entre otras cosas, Raymond se vio empujado a una _red_ peligrosa que tomó la medida de asesinarlo por la información que sabía.

En el estrado, un hombre de buen porte mostraba el semblante más tranquilo y confiado que alguien pudiera tener. De vez en cuando miraba a la ávida mujer y una minúscula curva se formaba en sus labios cuando se encontraba con los ojos de aquella; gesto que nadie más percibía y que a ella le llenaba de impotencia.

Señoría — habló el abogado de Reiko — Mi cliente acusa al señor Osomatsu Matsuno de liderar la operación trasnacional de crimen organizado en la ciudad de Sicilia.

Esa es una acusación grave ¿Qué pruebas tenéis?

¡¿La muerte de mi esposo no es suficiente luego de que descubriera un desfalco en la empresa donde invertía?! ¡Después de que ese hombre –Estalló Reika apuntando a Osomatsu mientras este la miraba sin inmutarse –Fuera a nuestra casa repetidas veces a hablar con mi marido y él, terminará tan tenso que podría jurar moría de miedo ¡Al final me confeso que temía por su vida!

El juez dio un par de golpes sobre su mesa y procedió a interrogar al joven Matsuno sobre el asunto.

Señoría, conocí a Alan Raymond el catorce de marzo de este año de manera casual en un bar… ¿De qué hablamos? De negocios por supuesto. Vine a Sicilia a buscar inversionistas para expandir mi negocio. Raymond se mostró como el candidato perfecto esa noche pues me platicó su deseo de invertir en bienes raíces y entonces le propuse ser el primero en inaugurar en la zona hotelera una franquicia de las mías.

¡Mentira!

¡Silencio! — ordenó el Juez a la dama cuyos ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y cuyos puños se cerraban con fiereza.

Lamento mucho lo que sucedió –prosiguió Osomatsu — Pero a Raymond le pasaría esto tarde o temprano. Él conseguía lo necesario para sus inversiones mediante el lavado de dinero y además, quería estafarme e inculparme en eso. Tengo pruebas suficientes de lo que digo… ¿Dónde estaba el día del asesinato? En casa por supuesto y mis testigos pueden asegurar eso.

¡Objeción! — dijo el abogado de Hitoka — Lo que está exponiendo mi cliente es la operación en conjunto de una red criminal ¿Quién me asegura que no ordenó el asesinato?

Eso es ridículo –Contestó una mujer de cabello corto castaño, vestida pulcra y formal. Abogada excelente a servicio de quien pagara lo suficiente. Con su voz delicada pero potente, podía escucharse a la perfección, sin temblor, lo que exigía.

Mi cliente es un empresario respetable. Aquí la contraparte está poniendo pruebas demasiado ambiguas y rebuscadas ¿Crimen organizado? ¿Acaso existen antecedentes de uso violento y amenazas por parte de la corporación de mi cliente a cualquier persona física o moral?

Se hizo un silencio en la sala; nadie se atrevía a exclamar una sola palabra, por verdadero miedo, por verdadera ignorancia, por desinterés. Osomatsu sonrió tenuemente, tener el control se sentía genial.

La abogada prosiguió:

Ni historial de violencia, ni pertenecía a un grupo con antecedentes criminales y mucho menos negocios ilegales. ¿Cómo piensan demostrar la acusación tan grave?

Enarcando su canosa ceja el juez miró al abogado de Hitoka, quien a pesar de demostrar pruebas coherentes de cariz irrefutable, tenía aperlada de sudor la frente. Nada de lo que dijera parecía poner nerviosa a la mujer que defendía a Matsuno; enfrentaba evidencia tras evidencia refutándola sin piedad bajo un lenguaje perfecto y salidas tan hábiles que dejaría ver a cualquiera como un mentiroso y un estafador. El representante de justicia tras escuchar a ambos por casi una hora, se arremangó las mangas de la toga, carraspeó un poco y se dirigió al jurado.

 **Inocente**

El juez declaró su sentencia. Un sabor amargo impregnó los labios de Hitoka mientras veía con odio al joven que en aquel preciso instante pasó unos metros delante de ella tan confiado sin molestarse en mirarla. Ese brillo triunfante en las pupilas la hizo rabiar y estallar en llanto gritándole que un día le haría pagar por ese dolor.

En la puerta esperaba la prensa, y contrario a lo que esperaban los afectados, Osomatsu sonreía diciendo que su buen nombre había sido limpiado. En las afueras en un lujoso auto, le esperaba un hombre de su misma edad vestido con una camisa formal en azul marino y pantalón negro.

Todo salió a tu favor, _brother_ – dijo aquel joven ajustándose las gafas de sol para luego conducir suavemente. El contrario a pesar del triunfo anterior lucía serio y desajustándose la blanca corbata sentenció:

Que nadie en Sicilia compre en el negocio de Raymond.

Karamatsu entrecerró un poco los ojos; cualquier petición del mayor era sumamente clara y aun así, no terminaba de entender porque debía de hundir más a la pobre viuda. Absolutamente nadie se atrevería a poner un pie dentro de algún establecimiento de los Raymond, la mini empresa estaba destinada a la bancarrota una vez Osomatsu tomó la decisión. El miedo reinaría los corazones de quien se atreviera a ayudar a Hitoka, ella tal vez terminaría pidiendo limosna en la calle, un castigo cruel, propio del estilo de ese dueño de ojos carmesí para evitar mancharse directamente las manos.

 **Así era el poder y control que poseía sobre otros, Osomatsu Matsuno, su amado hermano.**

Esa mujer es la que persuadió a Raymond a entregarse y junto con ello querer arrastrar a todos detrás. Que mujer tan estúpida; jamás supo a la magnitud a la que se enfrentaba. ¿Por qué la gente están desagradecida, Karamatsu? Fue con nuestra ayuda que su negocio prosperó en poco tiempo. No lo entiendo.

Son muchas cosas que yo tampoco – Le contestaron con simpleza – será como ordenes, antes de irnos mañana a Japón dejare todo arreglado.

Perfecto.

El mayor podía percibir el ligero desencanto de su hermano. Estaba consciente de ese lado "débil" en su interior. Siempre fue así y Osomatsu se preguntaba en más de una ocasión como podría vivir con eso luego de lo sucedido con sus padres. Simplemente molesto.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora ambos estaban en el aeropuerto listos para abordar el viaje de regreso a casa. Era un buen día, ni quien imaginara el infortunio que dejaban atrás esos dos hombres que lucían tan perfectos en sus atuendos elegantes.

Quince horas en el avión en el apartado de primera clase, la cuarta parte del tiempo en silencio, otra hablando de negocios entre otros _pendientes_ y las sobrantes, sobre sus demás hermanos, como si fueran una familia común y corriente con vidas típicas.

El avión arribó por la noche, y al estar ya rumbo a la mansión principal Osomatsu fue el primero en recibir una llamada.

Choromatsu…sí, ya estamos en Japón. Ya veo, pues haremos un brindis para recibir a nuestra bella cuñada esta noche. No te preocupes dormimos suficiente en el avión.

Y dicho aquello con esa voz juguetona y malditamente cálida, colgó la llamada y le sonrió al piloto del auto.

Te ves lindo cuando sonríes Karamatsu. Se ve que quieres mucho a Homura.

Ella es un ángel.

Definitivamente cuando hablaba de su familia el menor disfrutaba de ese presente olvidando por un momento el estilo de vida que llevaban. Pensar en lo feliz que era su hermano menor Jyushimatsu dibujaba en su rostro una genuina sonrisa. Viajar lo ponía nostálgico y no quería nada más en ese momento que llegar y abrazar a los demás.

Si todos se dejaban, claro.

Sera más rápido que vayamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para alistarnos – dijo Osomatsu al bajarse del carro – Conozco las ansias que tienes por ver a los demás, ya en el salón nos reuniremos todos.

Claro _brother_ –dijo Karamatsu sonriendo con entusiasmo cuando el contrario le puso la mano en el hombro.

Cuando entró en la habitación, el menor encontró todo ordenado tal y como lo había dejado. Sobre la cama estaba un atuendo nuevo que ya estaba encargado semanas antes; un elegante conjunto de pantalón de vestir en color negro, mocasines de igual color hechos de piel lustrada, camisa manga larga azul profunda y una corbata blanca. Al verlo sonrió pero sintiéndose algo mareado decidió tomar una ducha para estar mejor; al quitarse la ropa y verse en el espejo toda sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Serio, escudriñando su blanca piel contaba los cardenales en su pecho, tórax, hombros y brazos. Suspiró cansinamente decidiendo ignorarlo y se metió a la regadera para tallar con delicadeza la piel por sobre sus músculos adoloridos.

Una vez terminada su labor, comenzó a vestirse y finalizando con un saco casual negro, estuvo a punto de arremangárselo cuando notó las marcas que le dejo el esgrima, restándoles importancia decidió cubrirlas con las mangas y ocultar las de su muñeca con el fino reloj de oro que se colocó.

Salió de su habitación y por los pasillos estaba ajustando los puños de la camisa cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos que cualquiera describiría vacíos, a excepción de él. Los iris que tenía enfrente eran profundos y llenos de un cosmos violáceo girando alrededor de un agujero negro. Ichimatsu, cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno, al igual que todo en la percepción imaginativa de Karamatsu, estaba en completos tonos grisáceos a excepción del fuerte violeta en sus ojos, un color que le atribuía a un mar de melancolía.

Imbécil fíjate por donde vas – dijo el dueño de aquella voz de una manera tan monótona que difícilmente se calificaría como insulto.

 _Sorry brother_ – habló Karamatsu con la mano en la frente, típico de sus gestos naturales que a esa persona con la que se había topado le parecían estúpidos y no encontraba razón alguna por la cual seguía haciéndolos.

Carajo, odio cuando usas tu inglés de quinta.

Ja, ja, ja _my Ichimatsu_ _Do you miss me?_

El de ojos violetas se le quedó mirando con desencanto ¿Por qué le desagradaba tratar con su hermano? No era tanto él en sí, más bien, la maldita sonrisa que siempre cargaba.

ODIABA ESA SONRISA.

En su escudriño notó, por debajo del reloj unas marcas moradas. Aquello hizo que una especie de enojo corriera por su sangre sin detenerse a analizar la razón, y sin demostrar aquella emoción, interrumpió los alardeos de Karamatsu agarrándolo firmemente de la muñeca.

¿Qué mierda te sucedió idiota? – Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, casi rechinando los dientes. En la imaginería del mayor ese violáceo refulgió con intensidad abarrotando confusión en su persona, el agarre dolía un poco y percibiendo el arranque visceral del contrario, Karamatsu le habló suavemente para tranquilizarlo:

No es nada.

Ichimatsu bajó la mirada, se dio la media vuelta y jaló a su hermano para que entrara con él en la habitación contigua. Una vez ahí, desabrochó el reloj arrojándolo al colchón.

¿No tienes dignidad verdad?

Basta.

Osomatsu lo hizo ¿cierto?

Karamatsu miró aquellos ojos de párpados caídos, siempre astutos. Por dentro sintió algo extraño, sin embargo solo se limitó a sonreírle diciendo que todo estaba bien y que no era algo tan grave. Sin decir nada, Ichimatsu fue a su armario para sacar un maletín.

Eres una maldita molestia. Quítate la camisa, estoy seguro que tienes más de una cortada.

Lamento preocuparte, _brother._

No estoy preocupado – le contestaron con total indiferencia – Ya que me acabo de graduar, toda esa mierda que aprendí debe ser de utilidad.

Cualquiera sabe curar unos raspones y poner vendaj… ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele! – Exclamó Karamatsu al sentir directamente el alcohol restregado sobre la cortada más grande en su hombro.

Agradece que es solo un raspón.

Ichi, eres un médico realmente amable, te preocupas por los demás.

El mencionado miró por un segundo a su hermano quien contemplaba un punto fijo en la habitación.

REALMENTE ODIABA ESA SONRISA.

Ese bastardo de Osomatsu solo quiere alguien que le salve el trasero cuando un buen día le den un balazo por idiota –se limitó a decir el cuarto hermano mientras seguía curando las heridas.

Unas horas más tarde se asomaba por la puerta principal una dama muy hermosa de cabellos color almendra oscuro, traía un vestido casual muy sofisticado en color amarillo ocre y acabados con bordados blancos en la falda. Portando un lazo negro en la parte baja de la espalda combinaba sus bonitos y finos tacones oscuros de aguja. Su cuello de cisne era adornado por un fino collar de plata, pero lo que realmente resplandecía, era su sonrisa tan inocente y fresca.

Venía del brazo con un joven bastante alto en comparación suya; apuesto, de buen porte luciendo un saco negro y camisa amarilla por debajo combinándolo con sus tirantes de color blanco, Jyushimatsu, quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno.

Bienvenidos – Osomatsu alzó su copa al ver entrar a la pareja – Hermosa Homura, es un placer que todos juntos celebremos tu cumpleaños. Hubiéramos querido hacer una enorme celebración, pero Jyushi insistió en que fuera el mismo día, aun cuando fuera una reunión sencilla.

Gracias, _niisan_ – El quinto hermano sonrió resplandeciente.

Por las escaleras bajaron cuatro hombres jóvenes, de izquierda a derecha, el primero con una mirada serena de aire formal destacado por su atuendo similar al de los demás a diferencia de portar una camisa verde, el tercer hijo de la familia Matsuno, Choromatsu. El que le secundaba, con su cabello castaño pulcramente peinado y camisa rosa en combinación de un pantalón formal negro y corbata blanca, el sexto hijo de la familia Matsuno, Todomatsu. Al lado, Karamatsu, y por último Ichimatsu, con un conjunto totalmente blanco salvo por su camisa violeta y corbata negra.

La dama sonrió a cada uno de ellos, maravillándose aún de la peculiaridad de aquellos hombres, los cinco de igual edad que la de su prometido Jyushimatsu. Seis copias idénticas, rostros con los mismos rasgos, cabellos del mismo color.

Así es, los hermanos Matsuno eran sextillizos. Compartían la misma carga genética, sin embargo, posean personalidades totalmente distintas, miradas diferentes, tonos de voz únicos.

¿Ya escogieron la fecha para la boda?

Bueno, quisiéramos que fuera a finales de agosto.

Maravilloso – contestó Osomatsu con una sonrisa y acercándose a la muchacha le tomó de la mano dándole la vuelta– nuestro hermano es muy afortunado, ja, ja, ja. Nos ha ganado a todos. ¡Le tengo tanta envidia!

Serás una hermosa novia – agregó Todomatsu tomándole una fotografía con su Smartphone.

 _My Lady_ ya eres parte de la familia.

¡Qué bueno que mencionas eso Karamatsu! –todos pusieron atención al momento que el mayor alzó los brazos para rodear con ellos los hombros de su hermano – cuéntales que muy pronto tú también estarás comprometido.

 **Brillo carmesí, en la astuta mirada de un excelente jugador.**

 **¿** De qué habla este loco? –preguntó Choromatsu con una mirada analizadora ante el mohín increíblemente infantil de Osomatsu.

Yo…

Nuestro hermano terminó cortejando a Ichiko Matsumoto. ¡Qué gandalla! ¿no? Ja, ja, ja. Pero por ustedes lo que sea. Organizaremos la fiesta de compromiso muy pronto – terminó diciendo el mayor alzando la copa, con su actitud encantadora de aceptación.

Ya veo. Felicidades Karamatsu _niisan_ –dijo el de verde con una muy tenue sonrisa y sin alterar la diplomacia de su voz.

Vaya, debería apurarme a buscar una linda novia – habló Todomatsu.

¡Felicidades _niisan_! – Jyushimatsu lo estrujó entre sus brazos y la encantadora Homura también lo felicitó.

¿Tú no lo felicitaras Ichi?

Osomatsu miró fijamente a aquel, con una ligera curva en la comisura de los labios espero por su respuesta. El rostro contrario sonrió con arrogancia entre dejando ver sus dientes aperlados y ligera e imperceptiblemente desalineados.

Je, Me da lástima esa pobre mujer. Qué mal gusto ha de tener.

Osomatsu amplio su sonrisa.

 _ **Aclaraciones finales: Decidí dejar algunos "modismos" como niisan, etc. Por el simple hecho de llevar más fidedigna la imaginación. Acerca del inglés de Karamatsu, dejé como "Brother" su muletilla en lugar de "Burazza" como ponen en muchos fics, sabemos que así lo pronuncia, pero en fin, decidí dejarlo tal como es, porque sabemos cómo lo dice Nakamura ;3 no es necesario escribirlo como tal.**_

 _ **Otra cosa (por si alguien del fandom de Haikyuu está por aquí y ya me ha leído jejej) sé que no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero ya están en proceso solo es revisarlos y prometo volver jejejeje (no me maten D: )**_


End file.
